SKuBMAVL Folge 10,5 Harte Zeiten
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Merit und Sanji sind auf Hochzeitsreise und die WG muss ohne sie klar kommen.Crossover: NarutoSpezial Guests: Guido Cantz,Kyo


Harte Zeiten

Merit und Sanji sind auf Hochzeitsreise in Lesbos, Mibo liegt verkatert auf dem Kühlschrank und hat noch Blumen von der Hochzeitsdekoration im Haar, Zorro sitzt am Tisch und ist den Rest vom Hochzeitsbuffet  
Bakura: Verkatert reinschleich Morgen…  
Bakura: Hm… Sanji! Essen machen! … Ach so… Mist… Wo ist denn die Nummer vom Pizzadienst?  
Mibo: Irgendwo am Telefon! Mit Kopf in Richtung zeig  
Bakura: Mh… zu Telefon schlürf  
Vegeta: auf allen Vieren in Küche gekrochen komm Ahhh…  
Zorro: Was ist denn mit dir?  
Vegeta: Nicht so laut…  
Selas: In Küche komm -.- ……… zum Kühlschrank geh  
Mibo: Und was hast du für Probleme?  
Selas: irgendwas brabbel und Getränk aus Kühlschrank nehm  
Zorro: Ha! Sie ist noch betrunken! Na, Selaslein!? War wohl zu viel gestern?  
Selas: Kühlschrank zumach und auf Boden setz  
Bakura: Lass sie! Sonst gibt's nur wieder Gezeter und Merit ist gerade nicht da um sie aufzuhalten!  
Zorro: Hast recht! Wie lange sind die jetzt weg?  
Mibo: melancholisch red 3 lange Wochen…  
Zorro: Heißt das jetzt dass wir Selas jeden Tag abfüllen müssen damit der Drache uns in Ruhe lässt?  
Bakura: … Glaube ja!  
Mokuba: Hi Leute! Und? Schon erholt?  
Alle: -  
Vegeta: Nicht so laut!!! immer noch am Boden lieg  
Türklingel läutet  
Vegeta: Ah….! Macht das es aufhört! autsch Von Selas Kopfnuss bekomm  
Mokuba: Ich geh schon! … Tür aufmach  
Guido Cantz: Blumenstrauß halt Hallo! Ist Merit da?  
Mokuba: Warum?  
Guido: Ich… ich will sie fragen ob sie mich heiraten will!  
Mokuba: Da kommst du aber ein bisschen spät! Die ist in den Flitterwochen!  
Guido: NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!  
Mokuba: Ganz ruhig! Komm erst mal rein!  
Guido: heul Okay… rein geh und Flasche an Kopf bekomm  
Au…  
Selas: hämisch grins  
Guido: Mokuba am Kragen pack Sag es mir! Wer ist es?  
Mokuba: Unser Gott der Liebe, Sanji! Aber Selas ist noch Single… wenn du willst…  
Selas: Mokuba Todesblick zuwerf  
Mokuba: hinter Guido versteck Schon gut… Hab nix gesagt!  
Mibo: Hey, Guido! Alles klar?  
Guido: traurig kuck… Nein… Wieso? WIESO???? heul flenn  
Zorro: Weil du zu langsam bist!? Mibo: Jetzt lass den armen Kerl doch mal in Ruhe! Willst du mit uns Essen, Guido?  
Guido: schnief Gerne! Was gibt's denn?  
Mibo: Was du willst! Herd da, Kühlschrank hier, Töpfe dort! Leg los! Guido: -.- Toll… Ich glaub ich hab einen wichtigen Termin mit meinem Manager vergessen… schnell rausrenn  
Als Guido fluchtartig das Haus verlässt kommen gerade Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto rein  
Naruto: Hey Jungs… und Selas!  
Vegeta: Ah… wink  
Sakura: Habt ihr vielleicht Kakashi gesehen?  
Sasuke: Er ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden… Kyo auch…  
Zorro: Vielleicht heiraten die jetzt auch… klammheimlich…  
Bakura: Oder machen ganz andere Sachen… Hähähä…  
Naruto: So? Was denn?  
Zorro: Also das ist so… Von Selas eine Kopfnuss bekomm  
Aua!  
Selas: -  
Bakura: Passt auf… Wenn ein Mann und eine Frau sich ganz doll lieb haben dann… treiben sie es wild miteinander!  
Naruto: Was treiben? Schafe?  
Zorro: Nein, du Dummi… Hmpf hat Panzertape über den Mund bekommen  
Mibo: Sie machen Kinder… nur… ohne das Kinder entstehen! Also… nur den Zeugungsakt!  
Naruto: Hä? Wie jetzt?  
Vegeta: Stell dich doch nicht so dumm an! Die ficken!  
Naruto: .  
Sasuke und Sakura stehen schon eine ganze Weile mit hochrotem Kopf da  
Selas: verzweifelt an Kopf greif  
Bakura: fies grins Geh zu Atemu! Der zeigt es dir!  
Naruto: Mund offen stehen lass  
Sasuke: Wo ist der Anstand geblieben?  
Mibo: Der ist in den Flitterwochen, und der kümmerliche Rest sitzt da untern! auf Selas zeig  
Sakura: Na toll…. SKuBMAVL steht am Abgrund…  
Kyo: zur Tür reinkomm Hallo zusammen!  
Naruto: Da bist du ja!  
Sakura: Was machst du hier? Und wo ist Kakashi- Sensei?  
Kyo: Mir war langweilig! Kakashi ist nämlich bewegungsunfähig und schläft!  
Naruto: Wie? Er ist bewegungsunfähig?  
Kyo: Naruto tätschel DAS ist nichts für kleine Ge- Nin!  
Bakura: Was hab ich gesagt?  
Selas: aufsteh und Kopf gegen Kühlschrank hau  
Mibo: Ruft mal jemand einen Arzt?  
Kyo: Was ist mit ihr?  
Zorro: Die üblichen Zuckungen!  
Naruto: Üblich?  
Bakura: Ja! Selas fest halt Keine Angst! Das legt sich Irgendwann wieder!  
Selas: Bakura anstarr FASS- MICH- NICHT- AAAAAAN!  
Bakura: schreckhaft loslass Ist ja gut!  
Sakura: Da kann man ja richtig Angst bekommen!  
Marik: Guten Morgen! grins Sakura seh Oh… Hi! Hehe!  
Sakura: Ähm… Morgen! Augenbraue heb  
Selas: zur Wand geh und Kopf dagegen hau  
Marik: Ja, Selas! Du hast die Macht!  
Zorro: Zeig es der bösen Wand! grins  
Sasuke: Wollt ihr sein nicht aufhalten bevor sie sich verletzt?  
Bakura: Vielleicht…  
Zorro: Irgendwann…  
Mibo: Wenn wir Lust haben…  
Sakura: Und wer wäscht und putzt für euch, wenn sie außer Gefecht ist?  
Bakura, Zorro & Mibo: Atemu!  
Türklingel geht  
Bakura: Juhuu! Pizza ist da! zur Tür renn  
Pizzadienst: Guten Tag! Ich habe hier 100 Pizzas für Kaiba!  
Bakura: Ja! Hat ja ewig gedauert!  
Pizzadienst: Das macht dann 486 €!  
Bakura: Pizzas aus Hand reis In eurem Prospekt steht das die gratis sind wenn ihr länger als 30 Minuten braucht, Jetzt sind es 32 Minuten also verzieh dich! Tür Zuschlag JUNGS! ESSEN FASSEN!  
Vegeta: Kopf von Boden heb Essen?  
Bakura: Pizzas auf Tisch stell Nehmt euch!  
Naruto: Du bist aber großzügig, Bakura! Pizza nehm  
Bakura: scheinheilig grins Für meine Freunde ist mir nichts zu teuer!  
Selas: Pizza nehm Achtung! Schleimspur! wieder auf Boden setz  
Sakura: Wer soll denn die ganzen Pizzas Essen?  
Vegeta: Wieso? Das reicht nicht mal bis morgen früh!  
Sasuke: Bitte wie?  
Kyo: Ich dachte Naruto und Sasuke fressen viel!  
Selas: Gib Vegeta einen Tag! Das reicht für die! auf Pizzas Zeig  
Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto: oO Kaiba: von Arbeit nach Hause komm Hallo zusammen!  
Alle: Hallo, Seto!  
Kaiba: Oh… Pizza! Hoffentlich mit viel Fett! sarkastisch ist  
Bakura: Willst ein Stück?  
Kaiba: Danke! Ich hatte Entè a la orange und Bouljabaise!  
Bakura: Buähh… Gourmet- frass!  
Selas: Hat halt nicht jeder Geschmacksnerven wie ein Toter!  
Mibo: Hey! Die redet ja wieder in zusammenhängenden Sätzen!  
Selas: -.- Lass mich bloß in Ruhe!  
Mibo: Augen verdreh  
Kaiba: Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Durch diesen Fraß, wie ihr es nennt habe ich gerade ein Milliardengeschäft Abgeschlossen!  
Zorro: Echt jetzt?  
Kaiba: Echt jetzt! Walt Disney möchte das ich die neuen Achterbahnen baue und in alle ihren Parks meine Duellsysteme anbringe.  
Mokuba: Tja! Mein Bruder ist halt ein Genie!  
Alle: klatsch johl freu  
Kaiba: theatralisch verbeug  
Selas: Übertreibt es mal nicht!  
Kaiba: Augenbraue heb Ich glaube hier will jemand auf seine Shopping- Kreditkarte verzichten!  
Selas: Schieb sie dir doch in den Arsch!  
Kaiba: Wie du willst! Selas Karte zerschneid  
Zorro: Du kannst doch keine Kreditkarte zerschneiden!  
Kaiba: Ach… was habe ich dann gerade getan?  
Selas: ins Leere starr und vor sich hin brabbel Könnte Gift nehmen… Nein, das geht nicht…  
Naruto: Soll ich dir mein Kurai borgen, oder so?  
Selas: brabbel Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit…  
Kyo: Ich glaube ich geh lieber! Vielleicht ist Kakashi ja schon Wach… dann kann es weiter gehen! freu  
geht ohne die anderen zu beachten  
Zorro: Gott… der Arme! Kommt die aus Nymphomanien oder So?  
Bakura: Scheint so… Ich will auch so eine! heul  
Mokuba: Tiffany mag dich wohl nicht mehr!? Hihi…  
Bakura: Die hat ein Loch!  
Mibo: Ähm… Bak! Das ist mit Absicht da, damit du… und so weiter!  
Bakura: DOCH NICHT SO! Sie lässt Luft, du Idiot!  
Mibo: Ach so…  
Selas: Männer… kennst du einen kennst du alle! Denken nur an Saufen, fressen und Vögeln!  
Mokuba: Das ist jetzt aber gemein!  
Naruto: Was ist vögeln?  
Sasuke & Sakura: drop  
Selas: Seit wann bist du ein Mann, Mokuba? Höchstens ein Männchen…  
Atemu: reingehüpft komm Hallo, ihr Lieben!  
Selas: Bäh… Gute Laune… Kannst gleich wieder gehen!  
Atemu: Mann… Darf ich mir wenigstens eine Pizza mitnehmen?  
Selas: Die steht da nur zur Deko!  
Mibo: Jetzt halt die Fresse und lass die Jungs doch mal in Ruhe!  
Selas: Ach, zisch dir ein Bier und sei still…  
Atemu: hinsetzt und Pizza ess  
Sakura: zu Zorro flüster Ist die immer so, wenn sie einen Kater hat!  
Zorro: Hehe… Da ist sie heute supergut gelaunt! Sakura: oO

1 Woche bevor Merit und Sanji wiederkommen

Die Wohnung steht vor Dreck und Müll  
Zorro: Sich durch Müllberge wühl Mibo?  
Mibo: Hand aus Bierflaschenberg halt Ich bin hier unten!  
Zorro: Ist noch was zu Essen da?  
Mibo: Musst du mal in den Kühlschrank kucken!  
Zorro: in Kühlschrank kuck  
Grillenzirpen  
Zorro: Hier ist nix mehr!  
Mibo: Dann muss wohl jemand einkaufen gehen!  
Zorro: BAKURA! WIR GEHEN EINKAUFEN!  
Stille  
Zorro: BA- KU- RA!  
- leise Stimme irgendwo unterm Müll: Was denn?  
Zorro: hingeh und Bakura aus Müll heb Wir müssen Einkaufen!  
Bakura: Endlich raus aus dem Müllhaufen! Ich bin dabei! …  
Wo willst du bitte das Geld hernehmen?  
Zorro: Karte zeig Ich war bei Seto! Er hat mir seine Kreditkarte gegeben! grins  
Bakura: Na dann nix wie los! zur Tür kämpf, aus Haus geh Ah… Luft… reine Luft! Die Luft ist hier so reihein!  
Zorro: Ist ja gut, Dimitri Stubaki! Bakura: versucht Tür zu zumachen, was durch den Müll Misslingt -.- Was solls!  
Beide gehen zum Supermarkt  
Atemu: in Küche gestürzt komm Mibo! Schnell! Ich brauch Schnaps! ängstlich kuck  
Mibo: Bist du jetzt auch ein Alki?  
Atemu: -.- Nein! Selas wird nüchtern!  
Mibo: Oh verdammt! Bierflasche fallen lass und nach Schnaps Such Hier muss doch noch was sein… Ha! Hier! Hoffe Das reicht! Atemu Ouzo, Wodka, Becherovka, Feigling und Stroh 80 zuwerf Atemu: Danke! Trichter schnapp und wieder zu Selas renn Marik: in Küche umkuck Ich glaube wir sollten hier mal Aufräumen!  
Mibo: Merit ist bald wieder da…  
Marik: Die kriegt nen Anfall wenn sie das sieht!  
Mibo: Warte kurz! … telefonier So… in einer Stunde Kommt eine Putzfrau!  
Marik: Auch gut! rumliegenden Keks nehm und reinbeiss  
O.O Buäh…. würg ausspuck  
Mibo: Augen verleiher Wie dumm bist du eigentlich, Marik?  
Marik: Öh…. sabber Zunge raushäng lass  
Atemu: wieder reingerannt komm Ich brauche mehr Alkohol!  
Marik: Hier ist noch ein Rest Korn!  
Atemu: Korn grabsch Die verträgt jetzt echt ne Menge! wieder zu Selas geh, dabei fast Mokuba umrenn  
Mokuba: Hey! Haben wir noch Brot da oder so? Bruce braucht Was zu essen!  
Marik: Ist im Garten kein Gras mehr?  
Mokuba: Er kann nicht den ganzen Tag Gras fressen!  
Mibo: Macht das ein Esel nicht?  
Mokuba: Nein, macht er nicht! Also… haben wir noch was?  
Grillenzirpen  
Mokuba: Toll -  
Atemu: Hilfe!!!! In Küche gerannt komm und unter Tisch Verkriech  
Marik: Was ist los, Pharao?  
Atemu: blaues Auge hat  
Mibo: Selas?  
Atemu: Hm…  
Marik: Ist sie jetzt wenigstens ruhig gestellt?  
Atemu: Öhm…  
Mibo: Was öhm?  
Atemu: Na ja… nicht wirklich!  
Marik: Pharao! Sag was los ist, oder halt die Fresse!  
Atemu: Sie ist nüchtern!  
Mokuba: OO Mibo! Rück den Geheimvorrat raus!  
Mibo: Der ist leider schon rausgerückt!  
Marik & Mokuba: Wir gehen spazieren! aus Haus flücht  
Vegeta & Atemu: Wir kommen mit! auch flücht  
Mibo: Toll… und ich muss hier bleiben und auf sie aufpassen,  
Oder wie?  
Kain: In Küche gerannt komm und zu Mibo auf Kühlschrank Kriech Sie kommt, Mibo!  
Mibo und Kain bauen aus den leeren Bierflaschen eine Mauer vor sich auf  
Kain: zusammen kauer Hoffentlich findet sie und nicht!  
Selas: -.-" mit satanischem Blick durch Haus geh und wie Gollum red Wo ist er… sie haben ihn gestohlen…  
Kaiba: kommt gerade nach Hause Wer hat was?  
Kain: flüster Oh Gott! Er ist des Todes!… grins Hihi!  
Vielleicht erben wir was! Mibo: Klappe!  
Selas: Kaiba erblick Wo ist er?  
Kaiba: Öhm… auf dem Weg nach Klingonien?  
Selas: Hehe! raus renn nach "Klingonien  
Kaiba: Puh… zu Kühlschrank kuck Was macht ihr denn da?  
Mibo: Vor Selas verstecken… Ist sie weg?  
Kaiba: Ja, ja! Wie sieht es denn hier aus? über Müllberg Balancier  
Kain: Putzfrau kommt gleich!  
Kaiba: Ich hoffe die bezahlt ihr nicht wieder mit meiner Karte!  
Mibo: … Ähm… Kaffeekasse!

Der Tag X - Merit und Sanji kommen wieder

Die Bude blitzt wieder lupenrein  
Merit & Sanji: turtelnd in Wohnung komm, Wohnung seh und Maulsperre krieg Rababer, rababer, rababer…  
KuBAMVLSMMK: Herzlich Willkommen zurück! Blüten werf  
Selas: leicht komischen Gesichtsausdruck hat  
Merit: Hallo! freu alle knuddel  
Marik: kurz vorm heulen ist Ich hab dich so vermisst!  
Merit: Och mein kleiner Spatz! Bin ja wieder da! Selas: immer noch wie Gollum red SCHATZ!? vor und zurück wieg  
Mibo: Spatz, Selas!  
Sanji: Was ist mit ihr? auf Selas zeig  
Alle: schulterzuck Keine Ahnung!  
Merit: Lasst uns doch erst mal rein kommen!  
Vegeta: Wie waren die Flitterwochen?  
Merit & Sanji: -.- Frag - Nicht!  
Zorro: Was ist denn passiert? Hotelservice schlecht?  
Hat der kleine Sanji nicht mit gespielt?? fies grins  
Sanji: SAG NOCH EINMAL WAS GEGEN MEINEN KLEINEN SANJI!!!! todesblick  
Zorro: duck Schon gut! Bakura: Da fühlt sich aber jemand angegriffen… hehe…  
Sanji: Augenbraue zuck Was willst du damit sagen?  
Bakura: Na ja… Vielleicht… das Merit mit dem Ehevollzug Nicht sooo… zufrieden ist?  
Merit: Bakura Videotape an Kopf werf -.-" Hier hast du unser Urlaubsvideo! Du wirst danach so klein mit Hut sein!  
ICH BIN NÄMLICH SEHR ZUFRIEDEN!  
Bakura: schluck Okay…  
Atemu: Was war denn nun los in Lesbos?  
Merit: Also… an dem ersten Tag auf Lesbos wollten wir Spazieren gehen…  
Sanji: … Am Strand…  
Merit: Dann haben wir uns im Wald verlaufen… und sind dort Eingestürzt…  
Sanji: Und in einer unterirdischen Höhle gelandet…  
Merit: In der Wolfsmenschen lebten…  
Marik: Wolfsmenschen?  
Merit: Ja! Die haben uns erst wie Könige behandelt…  
Sanji: … und dann wollten sie uns ihrem Gott opfern…  
Zorro: Könnt ihr mal aufhören immer den Satz des Anderen Zu beenden!? Das macht mich voll kirre!  
Merit: Sicher! Auf jeden Fall: Gestern konnten wir fliehen und Haben gerade so unser Flugzeug nach Hause gekriegt!  
Vegeta: Also richtige Action- Flitterwochen!  
Merit: -.- Romantik wäre mir lieber gewesen!  
Sanji: Merit in Arm nehm Keine Angst, mein Engel! Wir Holen das nach!  
KuBMAVLMMK: NEEEEIIIINNNN!  
Marik: An Merit klammer Nicht noch mal weggehen!  
Bakura: Noch mal allein mit Selas halt selbst ich nicht aus!  
Selas: hat eine Blume in der Hand Mein Schatzzzz…  
Merit & Sanji: oO Merit: Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?  
Mibo: Ich glaube das hilft auch nichts mehr…  
Selas: Mibo ankuck Der böse fette Hobbit… Er wird ihn mir Nicht nehmen…  
Mibo: Augenbraue leb  
Merit: Selas zuflüster Deine Playstation ist kaputt!  
Selas: Kopf heb Mein… Mein Schatzzzz?  
Merit: Augen verdreh Komm wieder Selas eine runter hau  
Selas: Böööser, fetter Hobbit!  
Merit: Zorro… Kannst du sie ins Bett schaffen?  
Zorro: Muss ich wirklich?  
Merit: Hundeblickattacke Büdddeeee!  
Zorro: Augen verdreh Schon gut… Komm mit Gollum! voraus geh  
Selas: hinterher geh Auf nach Mordor!  
Mokuba: Sanji an Ärmel zupf Duhu… Sanji?  
Sanji: Schon gut… lächel Ich mach uns ein Wiedersehens-  
Dinner! Marik, Atemu, Mokuba & Kain: Sanji umarm Wir haben dich So vermisst!

So kehrte der Alltag wieder in unsere WG ein. Selas geistige Umnachtung dauerte noch eine Weile an… na ja… eigentlich immer noch… Aber egal! Ab ins wilde Eheleben! Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Eure Merit! 


End file.
